The invention relates to a screen printing system and method. In particular, the invention provides an improved screen printing system and method. The improvements of the invention each taken alone or in combination add to resolve the distortion problems of prior art systems and methods for screen printing, and particularly when printing a thick or multiple layered article such as a jacket, for example.